The city of Lancaster
Page 1 Kjolmar :Kjolmar was thankful that his white mare could run so fast. It didn't take him that long to arrive in the city of Lancaster. After putting Spark in the stables, he went to buy a property. He wondered if he should use the field attached to his property to grow more weath, and perhaps even open a new bakery here. :His thoughts ventured off towards his son and fiancee who had stayed at the Phoenix family castle, while Kjolmar came to claim a residence in Lancaster. Surely Lucian would love this big city as his playground. :After settling in, Kjolmar went out in the crowd and searched for familiar faces. Pastorselah :PastorSelah strolled around the town looking at the sights. It was remarkable what had been accomplished in only a few days. A town had been literally built overnight. The LHG had responded with people to defend it and there were a few residents and even an election of the mayor. :Mr. Nibbles squeaked in his ear. “I don’t think the tavern is sponsoring a card game yet. I suspect you could put up a table on the street, if you wanted. Did you bring your legal deck?” Mr. Nibbles squeaked with false indignation. :“How long are we going to be here? I’m planning on staying long enough to see what the schedule is for upcoming classes at the university, and to make sure the town is secure. After the election I’m sure that the town will be able to hire a town watch to guard the town.” :He saw someone he thought he might recognize. “Mr. Nibbles, isn’t that one of those guys who was tracking down those fugitives? Remember, they were hiding in the cave and we stalled them so the fugitives could escape? Maybe we should go the other way.” Kjolmar :Kjolmar noticed PastorSelah and recognized his face. Unaware of past issues, he waves to the man. :"PastorSelah, was it? The public prosecutor?" :It was then that he remembered where he had encountered this man before. It's been a while, back when he was still trying to capture the murderers of his first wife. It was only later that he found out, they hadn't murdered her at all. Alicantha had died in an accident. :Kjolmar had no idea PastorSelah had aided the criminals and smiled at him. :"Remember me? Kjolmar... We met a long while ago..." Hilarion :Since this morning, Hilarion is happy to see many mores people in the street. :And sometimes familiar faces. :Also, many new-comers with some easy questions: Where can I eat and drink? :"Just at the cross-road coming form the south. You will see The Bear & Beers tavern recently opened. Everything you need is inside even friendship and useful information :Ask Lady Marya inside, she knows a lot of your answers and will give you the welcome letter." :Now Hilarion is wondering where he can put all the stuff he brought from Manchester. is there a flat for him? Better find it today because tomorrrow he will be teaching Greek in the University. Lady_nicole :Nicole decides to wander around the new city seeing if any of her other friends had made it into town yet. She spots Kjolmar talking with PastorSelah and heads towards them. : It's good to see you again Kjolmar. I hope you are doing better then the last time I saw you. Kjolmar :Kjolmar turns to Nicole who had suddenly turned up. He hadn't seen her coming and was a bit startled. It didn't take him long to remember their last encounter in Liverpool. :"Lady Nicole, how nice to see on such a fine day. I can say I definitely feel better than last time we spoke. All goes well for you as well I hope?" Lady_nicole : All is well, hoped to get a glimps of the newest town. I think I will be spending a lot of time here, even if I dont move here. Pastorselah :PastorSelah sees that meeting the man is unavoidable, so he decides to make the best of it. :“Hello. I do remember you. It was during the summer. I believe you were traveling south looking for someone. We happened to meet during that time. Did you ever find those who you were looking for?” :PastorSelah was glad there were others on the street in case the other fellow got angry. :He turned to Lady_nicole. “I don’t think I have ever made you acquaintance. I’m PastorSelah, a resident of Kendal. I’m here to protect the town until the mayor is elected and then I’ll be studying.” Lady_nicole : Lady Nicole of Liverpool. Its a pleasure to meet you. Bluberri :Faith had been hauled up in her office. She didnt mind it so much now that there was a town out side her window. No, not a town. A City. It really was a joyous occasion for all of Lancaster. The construction had been long and tiresome on those eagerly awaiting its completion. With her ledgers finished, she pushed them aside and thought she would go wonder the markets, see what was needed to be imported. :Crossing the streets she made her way to the stalls to find still a rather limited selection of goods. But a selection none the less. With many of Lancaster's finest in the City, she knew that those just starting out here, would have the chance to prosper. Making a mental note of all that she could see, and all that was still needed, she meandered through the slowly growing market place, off in her own world of inventories and numbers. Lady_nicole :While talking to PastorSelah, Nicole notices Blu walking past on her way to the market. : Excuse me I see a friend that I need to catch up with :Making her leave she follows Blu into the market and sneaks up behind her. Looking on the ground she sees a wayward pea from the pea flicking. Picking it up she flicks it at the back of Blu's head trying not to laugh. Bluberri :Shocked out of her own day dreams by missiles aimed at the back of her head, Faith spun on the ball of her foot ready to berate the prankster when she saw no prankster, but a fellow mischief maker, and it all made perfect sense. Nicole! You wench, when did you arrive? She said warmly to her friend, embracing her in a tight hug. Lady_nicole :Nicole returns the hug. : I just arrived yesterday. How have you been? It's been awhile since I have seen you. :The two continue on their walk through the market. Bluberri :Aye, ive been well, busy but well. She paused a moment to realise that Nicole's husband was no where in sight. :And how are you m'dear? Is Del treating you well? lowering her voice in a cheeky whisper she asked... Do i need to hurt him? Lady_nicole :Del is treating me wonderfully. He is around here somewhere. I looked for you in Preston when I went through. I have some news to tell you about Del and I. :Nicole stops to look at some wool on the market, wondering how hard it would be to dye it. Page 2 Pastorselah :Since the ladies seem to have distracted the attention away from himself, PastorSelah takes his leave and heads into the Bear and Beers. Kjolmar :Suddenly noticing a familiar face, Kjolmar waved. :"Faith? Faith, is that you? Isn't my cousin Christopher with you?" Lyrabeecher :Lyra Beecher and her mother, Katie, entered town with their traveling companion, Azlann. On the way into town, Lyra noticed that Lancaster town had an orchard. "Ah," she thought, "I haven't visited an orchard since Shrewsbury." :Looking at how her mother was walking with a bit of a limp again, Lyra knew she needed to rest her hip. "If you'll excuse us, Azlann, I'm going to find a room to let for Mummy to be able to rest a bit. Then I think I'll go do a little fruit picking." Lyra rested her hand on her mother's shoulder and asked her gently, "Does that sound alright, Mummy?" Katiebeecher :Katie scowled slightly at her daughter. "I appreciate your concern, my dear girl, but honestly you needn't treat me like I'm an invalid." Then the older woman chuckled. "But, I suppose I could use a bit of a rest." :Noticing a few people gathered and chatting up ahead, Katie nodded her head towards them and said, "Perhaps those folks might be able to suggest where we could find a room." Azlann :Fond, fond memories...his eyes smiled even if he resisted a grin at Katie Beecher chiding her daughter. They were good women who had put him at ease during the travel. He had never done this before; never had he trusted anyone as easily with his leisure. Azlann loved an adventure but he had always roamed the roads alone, for only then could he follow his heart...and his heart was quite used to pointing in three different directions at a time... :But these two were nice; they had even shared meals with him. That said something when he was starving himself to fund his travels. Maybe I can assist you in finding a good place to stay, m'am. He bowed slightly to the older woman and offered his arm chivalrously, she minded being treated as an invalid but maybe she would not mind being treated as a lady, and this way he could offer her some support. After all, he was unsure how Lyra would perceive any offer of help, but he was certainly safe with Katie... Katiebeecher :Katie smiled at the young man. She wasn't sure that she wholly approved of Lyra's habit of visiting the taverns so often but if doing so offered the opportunity of meeting young gentlemen such as Azlann, perhaps it wasn't so bad. :"I would be delighted to accept your assistance, young man," Katie said as she wrapped her arm under his and patted the back of his wrist with her other hand. Lark :Lark saunters along one of the already marked patrol routes and leans on the wall to look out over the town. The streets are filling up and she can see a long queue of people waiting to work at the church. A few more wander through the market, and at last, she can see movement inside the Town hall. Azlann :Perfect, he said at Katie Beecher accepting his arm and looked around for a clue as to where he could find an Inn. The best option was, of course as the lady had suggested, asking someone. Azlann hated getting directions though, it meant depriving himself of the adventure of finding his own way around, now is not the time... he reminded himself and nodded at Lyra, We will be seeing you then, I will find you after we settle in perhaps...so you know where we are staying, he indicated he understood her concern about her mother and he was not sure how hard it was going to be to get around the town. :There was no familiar face in the crowd but he did spot one in the air…or was it over the town wall, Lark Brown...he remembered her from Kendal. Not sure if she would recognize him, Azlann offered her acknowledgment with a smile and a nod of the head as he made his way across to stand below where she was leaning over the wall, with Katie Beecher by his side, Greetings m'lady Lark, 'tis nice seeing you here. This is Katie Beecher, my traveling companion and we are looking for an Inn perhaps, two rooms and a meal... He was not going to ask it be cheap, he could skip the meal if they charged for it, the ladies would think him a pauper. Lark :As Lark eyes the clerks scurrying to the orders of the new mayor, there is a stir in the crowd below her and a voice calls up: :Azlann wrote: :Greetings m'lady Lark, 'tis nice seeing you here. This is Katie Beecher, my traveling companion and we are looking for an Inn perhaps, two rooms and a meal... :Lark grins crookedly down at them and brushes her hair out of her eyes. The man does look somewhat familiar - probably one of the numerous people she has met in one tavern or other during her patrols and travels. Not one who knows her well enough to realise that she's no noble though - and doesn't need to be addressed like one. 'Ma'am' suits her better - or 'Corporal'. :"Greetings, m'lord, m'lady," she replies, unfolding her arms from the wall. "You're travellers? Most travelling folk find the Bear and Beers to their liking. Good food, they tell me, and clean rooms." She points slightly uphill to base of the castle's rock. Azlann :Bear and Beers it was then. Azlann thanked the woman and took the direction he was pointed in, A boring way to live, is it not? he asked Katie as they walked, ...following directions and letting others do the exploring for you. It takes away so much from the adventure thats life... The little detour back to Lyra now would save him coming back to tell her the whereabouts of the Inn and so they made their way back to her, We will look for rooms at Bear and Beers, he gestured in the direction Lark had pointed in and waited for her acknowledgment before departing towards the Inn... :They were at Bear and Beers soon, and they managed to book the rooms. Of course, they cost money. And while Katie paid for her room Azlann pretended to be busy looking at the walls, coloring at his inability to even propose paying for Lyra and her mother lest something made the elder woman accept the offer. They had been kind enough to accompany him and he had grown up with the notion that gentlemen always took care of the dues. He did part with his two pounds for the two nights they were going to stay, it was with well concealed reluctance though. Never - ever - stay at an Inn in a city... there was a lesson to be learned at every corner. Lyrabeecher :Thankful that Azlann was being so kind towards her mother, Lyra smiled and said as they continued down the road, "Well, I'll be in the orchard for a while, if you need me. I'll see you later." Then she waved and head back the other way towards the orchard. :It didn't take Lyra long to find her way to a tree that seemed to have some nice ripe fruit for the picking. She reached up and plucked a couple then turned to go find her mother and Azlann at the inn. Katiebeecher :The next morning, Katie arose feeling much refreshed by the night's rest. After rousing Lyra from her sleep, Katie got dressed and then urged Lyra to hurry herself. :"Come along, dear. I am sure young Mr. Azlann has risen already and is waiting for us downstairs," Katie said. Then, while Lyra settled her clothes, Katie reached out to smoothe her daughter's hair. Lyra grumbled a bit but allowed Katie to help her. Once Lyra was presentable and they'd each collected their travel bags, the two women stepped out of their room to head downstairs and join their travel companion. Category:Histories